Zeidricht
About Zeidricht Having been a fairly avid player since the summer of 2009, Zeidricht is a fairly well known player in DBI. He is known for his knowledge of various and myriad topics and for incorporating paradigms into a conversation that would otherwise go unmentioned.Due to an inability to shut up when excited,this intelligence typically spews over and incites some of the more fairly interesting, eccentric and disturbing moments thus far. Zeidricht is known for several adamant traits, mainly: a love of Heavy Metal, eccentric and perturbing behavior, an intense hatred of the human race, pulling out objects in "emote" which typically incite a "crowbar fight,"a phenomenon that he rarely loses.Due to general misanthropy and overall nihilism he can enjoy the game hedonistically but is not above reprimanding people who are in need of it Typically greets people by yelling their name in OOC(meant to be interpreted as a very brutal greeting and expects a vehement answer of the same caliber in return) Behavior with other players *Zeidricht was brought into the game , courtesy of Fang, and such, due to that, and their happening to be related, they shall have been and always will be on good standards. *Zeidricht and ImPerFect immediately expanded "artificial beings" by being the only bios on the server, and ultimately despite the disapointing nature of the bio android,they retained the ability to converse on seemingly pointless stuff and muse entertaining thoughts.....(truly a great mix of Ireland and Puerto Rico).....despite the occasional musical dissagreement, which is slowly coming more to terms, they will perpetually be in good standing. *Zeidicht and GoldenGohan/Marluxia met at some point early in the game and the relationship went unfounded until one epic discussion regarding manga, general life and every thing permeating from the two.Following that crowbar fights and mock rage, followed by beneficence, graced the server at random intervals to keep things fun....aside from that, many good times have burst from late night nothing-better-to-do-lets-say-screw-sleep-never-shut-up-festivals, and because of that, it is an aquaintanceship not likely to ever part ways *Hidan and Link are metal , and due to their similar behaviour, assumed from their actually knowing each the other, both of them shall forever earn a place in the "zeidrichtian hall of brutality".....bringing true musical discussions to the party and talks of mosh pits and headbutts raining from the sky like an apocalyptic cascade of hedonism, that and similar mannerisms/epicness shall lead to many sean-connery-style-vernacular-beatdowns, which likewise end with aloof rejoice amongst absinthe and slaughter....Quite! Aside from that epic sentence, due to similar personalities, either of the three work fairly well with the other... The Beginning After an eternity of boredom, i staggered on...thoroughly disappointed by all of BYOND games, i somehow managed to allow myself to be convinced to play it,DBI"Another bad rip, with unforgivable idiocy and incorrigible incredulity," i had tried to pass it off as, but then the truth set in....I Was Bored! So, i joined, i used my trademark name, Dais, i adopted my trademark title, The Putrid One, and i played, and lo and behold I Was Entertained......!? I struggled to find what it was about pressing cheaply assigned macros, playing a very mocking numbers game, dealing with rules that annoyed me, and walking a masochistic rendition of an already brutal construct, and i could not shrug the feeling For some reason, It was just Disturbingly Fun... Between the first technical player i met, ImPerFecT, the first disturbingly long conversation i had, Marluxia, and the first incredulous offense committed in my presence, akriloth, i immediately knew This Game was well worth the time Whoever had made this had somehow attracted a player base, and created a system the appealed to me, the raw system, and the power that stemmed for from it enticed me to slaughter in search of more power, to outdo the efforts of those around me The atmosphere of the game was just so...............Interesting, i was in good company, i had time to rip asunder in pursuit of strength, it was all so delightfully self-insisting, i just had to continue But, I decided that it simply wasn't enough however.....I had a thought, a splitting tangent to a train of thought that shattered the corpulent mass of the conundrum i had and congealed the remains into a solid desire with a reason... I had cast aside my typical visage, as DBI i found was worth a moniker all on its own, and invented Zeidricht from the eccentricity of my mind In just his first few seconds of birth i knew , He would serve me well.........and he did just that! The Immaculate One had arived at DBI and just as it had affected him so greatly, i was determined to reciprocate that, ten-fold ........ and so i stagger on, not quite so bored anymore...